The quest for a wiener dognot really
by eastershrimp4evry1
Summary: This story is my first so be nice and don't make me cry but please review. ineed help so please review or i will send the wrath of the fluffy pink bunnies upon you. MUHAHAHAHAHA! byes.


Hey everyone. If you read this, please review it. I need serious help. Please help me! Well here I go.

Taiki is a duelist. Not just any duelist. Taiki is a great duelist. His friends Riyo and Maki are great duelists too. Oh yeah Taiki is a boy and Riyo and Maki are girls. Taiki is a pimp. Heehee. Ahem… anyways. Taiki and his friends love to watch Yugioh. They always go to dueling tournaments and totally dominate. It always ends up as a competition between two of the three. One day they are watching Yugioh at Maki's house.

"Omigod! That was the stupidest move I have ever seen Joey do! "Shouts Riyo as she waves her hand in front of the TV.

"You have two seconds to remove your hands from in front of the TV before you meet your doom", Maki says with a look of pure evil.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do? Look at me to death?" Riyo replies while prancing around and wiggling her butt in front of the TV. "You can't touch me! You can't touch me!" Maki then pulls out the squeaky mallet of doom and shows it to Riyo.

"Prepare to meet your doom! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" says Maki as she begins to chase the Riyo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yells Riyo as she runs from the psychopathic teenager with the inflatable mallet. "Back away great evil from beyond. I'm sorry! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maki finally catches her and pounds her on the head with the squeaky mallet of doom until Riyo passes out.

"Hahahaha! I have done it! She is down for the count and when she gets up I will pummel her into the ground with this wiener dog that is convienently located in my pocket."

Taiki rubs his forehead, "I need to find friends with a higher level of sanity and…wait a minute! Why is there a wiener dog in your pocket?"

"I don't know! Daisy must have sneaked into my pocket."

"Daisy!" Michael says in total confusion.

Maki rubs her little Daisy, "I got her for Christmas."

"I'm going home now!" Michael gets up and is about to leave when the power goes out. The TV remains on and all of the characters stare in the direction of our three… I guess I really can't call them heroes because all they do is mess stuff up, but they heroes in my heart. : )

Riyo starts to wake up. "What's going on and why is it so dark? Why are the Yugioh peoples staring at us? Why are you guys not answering me!

Taiki is so wierded out. "Riyo, shut up. I'm trying to figure out what is going on."

Everyone in the TV begins to talk at the same time to our three little friends. "You are the chosen ones. You are about to embark on an adventure that will change your lives forever. You will face many great evils and many challenges that will test your willpower.

Yugi speaks up, "You will make new friends and enemies. While you are here, your dueling skills will not be necessary but you will need to go to the motherland and chose a path to follow. Good luck." The screen goes blank.

Taiki stares at the TV in total awe. "That was…totally wicked. Can you believe it?" He begins break dance in a very disturbing manner. "We are the chosen ones. We are the chosen ones."

Maki lets Daisy go run around her house. "Taiki shut the hell up! We need to think. How do we even know that they were talking to us? Maybe it was just a part of the episode. If they were talking to us, then what are we going to do? What do we need? What should I wear? And what the hell is the motherland?"

Riyo is staring at the TV. "Uh guys I think you should see this", pointing to the screen. They all look at the screen and see what looks to be Kaiba Corp. Everything looks normal except for the black hole type thing on the roof.

Taiki thinks for a moment then looks behind him to see another black hole opening up behind them. "Guys, I think we should run" he says with a look of great fear on his face.

"Why?" says Riyo turning around. "Uh-oh." Suddenly the black hole begins to suck everything in Maki's TV room into itself. Maki, Taiki, and Riyo are sucked inside and pass out. When Maki wakes up she sees that she is on top of a very tall building. On closer examination she sees that she is on top of the Kaiba Corp headquarters building.

Maki looks over the edge and realizes how far up they are. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Well she is right. She is in Domino city, a city known worldwide for its wide variety of games. But what it is most known for is it high supply of great duelists.

Taiki and Riyo wake up and realize where they are too.

Taiki looks for a way into the building and sees a door. "Maki! Riyo! Come on let's go down to the streets before we are seen. When he says this he looks at Maki and Riyo and then at himself and begins to freak out. "Ahhhh! We're animated! Hey… I look good."

Maki looks at him and realizes he's right. "We are animated. Cool! Not only that we're in Yugioh! Nifty! Well, no use staying here 'til we get caught. Let's go see if we can find the game shop." They all go through the door and sneak through Kaiba Corp for about an hour until the get outside. Then they make their way to the game shop. When they go inside they are greeted by the smiling face of none other then Yugi Moto.

Yugi looks at the customers that just arrived and goes over to help them. "Welcome to the game shop. How may I help you?"

Riyo looks at him in wonder. "Wow! You're Yugi! Where is your Yami?

Yugi looks at Riyo as if she is a rabid monkey. "Yes I am Yugi. My Yami is upstairs and… WAIT! You know about my Yami? Are you thieves? Servants of Marik? Did Malik send you? Who are you? Yami!

Well that's all for now. I know, kinda abrupt but I need to keep you reading you sillies. Please review.


End file.
